A Love Like Theirs
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: In the times of kings and princes lived two rulers that raised their children in harmony with the alliance they had made. They did not foresee the special bond their children might grow to have. A love like theirs was forbidden but never broken. AU, OOC


I never thought I would ever get around to uploading this One-Shot again. I had it up on a different account before but anyways...

So I hope you like this small story. And I know that this pairing is absolutely crack but thats what makes it great doesn't it? XD

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not and will not ever be mine...so sad, I know.

**Warning:** A little angtsty and a little fluffy and a very ooc Fugaku (unfortunately there will be no smex T^T)_  
><em>

And sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>There in the Land of Fire if you cared to look, you could see two small figures, one light and one dark. Both of them, running hand in hand in the high meadows in the springtime afternoon. Laughter could be heard ringing out from the figures as they continued on their course and finally falling to lie down in the soft grass, content, as the spent their youth with each other without a care in the world. <em>

_A little ways off in the great Castle of Fire, a dark figure was looking out to the expanse of a meadow and watched the two small figures playing. The dark figure had a disapproving look upon his face and within himself, made a resolve. One that would in the future, change the lives of the two small figures forever. _

_The two small figures that were watched upon were the sons of the two Kings of the Land of Fire and Whirlpool countries, and their names were Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze. And they were five years old._

**-Ten years later-**

Footsteps could be heard down the corridor as a man at the age of fifteen, with dark hair and a somber expression wearing the find garbs of royalty was seen walking quite hurriedly down to the great meeting chambers of the King. As he hurried himself along he could not help but feel a very unsettling feeling to overcome him. He knew that today was not going to be so good, right from the start when he spilled his tea on himself at breakfast that morning. He picked up his pace. One did not keep the King waiting, even if you were the Crown Prince…especially if you were the Crown Prince.

As he approached the door the Prince could heard hushed whisperings stop immediately as he pushed the two large wooden doors. The Prince was then faced with two people in front of him. One being the King of Fire, which was to be expected and the other being the King of the Whirlpool country. Having not expecting the other, he sat down and waited and did not dare speak until spoken to.

After a few moments of silence the King of Fire spoke up. "Son, I trust you are curious as to why the King of Whirlpool is here in this meeting?" Being raised by his father, Fugaku Uchiha knew better than to answer that question, and merely nodded in response. The King, pleased with the response then continued. "A news of a most alarming nature has reached mine and his Majesties ears." The King said very calmly. At that Fugaku's heart started to race. He did not know what he had done, but he was sure it was something quite terrible to involve the King of another country. He only hoped it did not involve Minato, his most dearest friend. Who in turn was the Crow Prince of the Whirlpool country.

"Do you not wish to know what it was that we have heard that is so disagreeable?" The King said, and then leaned back, for he loved to see the panicked expression on his sons face as he dragged the topic on. Fugaku said nothing for he had no idea what it was his father had wished to speak with him about. The King then continued. "It had come to our attention that, you, son, and your very dear friend have come rather close. So close in fact that we think that you two have a 'special' relationship with each other. I myself have known this for sometime and it has gone unchecked for too long and in the opinion of myself and his father, we deem it only right that the two of you stop seeing each other immediately." Fugaku could only stare at his father wide eyed at this proclamation. Minato and himself had been so careful as to avoid any suspicion these past few years and it seems that they were not careful enough in the times Minato had frequently visited his home.

Fugaku being known to have a temper had never once raised his voice to his father the King, but it seemed that on this most disturbing day, when all light in his life was being threatened he could keep his cool exterior no more. And he raised his voice to his father for the first time. "What! You cannot be serious! You cannot take my friend away from me! We have done nothing wrong!" The young Prince cried out. The King of the Whirlpool country sat up straighter at this outburst. He too knew what it was to be taken away from the one you love, but this had to be done, for the sake of both kingdoms. The King of Fire's gaze turned cold at this and responded, "I can do this and it will be done. You are the Crown Prince of Fire and as such you must learn your place in this country and do what is best for your people!" The Crown Prince looked absolutely horrified at the thought that all that was good in his life was to be taken from him at a single glance. He rose from his chair and spoke. "I will not let this happen, because I love him." He said and walked toward the great doors. Before he reached his destination the loud sound of flesh meeting flesh was heard and the Prince was knocked from his feet onto the floor. Looking down to his son the King then spoke. "You stupid boy, what is it that you think? That we would let our name be tainted by such a union of two men? Never! In two years time you are to be married to your cousin Mikoto Uchiha. And you have no say in this matter. Tomorrow your friend will be taken away from this county by his father and will be forbidden from ever being allowed to enter this land until the day before your wedding when all the rulers of the neighboring kingdoms will have arrived." I suggest you leave now and say your goodbye for tonight is your engagement diner.

With a heavy hear the prince rose up from the floor and made his way to the place he dreaded most. He went to the guest quarters to find the person he loved to disclose the awful news.

As he stood in front of the door, he lifted his fist to knock when he heard a sound from the other side. It was a sound of a light sob. Without bothering to knock Fugaku opened the door to peer inside. There lying on the bed was a fifteen year old Minato Namikaze, crying into his pillow as great tremors racked his body. In worry Fugaku flew to his side immediately and asked "Minato! What is wrong?" Minato not having noticed anyone come in jumped in surprise and gasped. Trying greatly to calm himself Minato began to talk as he looked away. "I trust your father has already spoken to you then Fuu?" He said using his pet name for Fugaku as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. At the heart broken look that adorned Minato's face Fugaku felt as though his heart was shattering into thousands of pieces. And Fugaku, without saying anything leaned over and hugged the man he loved, and there they stayed for the rest of the evening until Fugaku was called for his engagement diner. That was their good bye to each other.

**-One year and a half later-**

Fugaku Uchiha was now nearly seventeen years old and could be seen walking around the courtyard with a beautiful woman, that if any were asked, all were very happy to announce was to be the next queen of the kingdom. Fugaku himself seemed to be content in his place by this woman. If any inquired he would say he was lucky to have her as his soon to be bride. And the countenance of himself would not suggest otherwise, for it was the same one that he had firmly placed the day that he was introduced to the quiet woman beside him.

Now Mikoto Uchiha was a very gentle and loving woman and was seen to be happy by her fiancé on such a peaceful autumn afternoon. And having spent nearly two years with Fugaku Uchiha she had leaned a great deal about him than most people, even his father didn't know. She knew that even if he did not look it her fiancé was not at all happy with this arrangement of marriage and that even if she should wish it, which she did not, she could never have the love of the man that stood beside her. She was content to play the role as his wife and queen and be supportive to him until the very end. And secretly could not wait till the day before their wedding so she could finally meet the man that had captured the heart of the future king. For he must be an exquisite creature indeed and she felt she could already like him though having not yet met him.

As each day passed it became closer and closer to the day of the union of the two Uchiha's and everyday became closer to the time that Fugaku would be reunited with the one he loved if only for a moment.

**-Half a year later-**

It was the morning before one of the greatest events in the castle was going to take place, the wedding of Fugaku and Minato Uchiha. It was to be a grand event one that would be remembered for years to come. The castle was bustling with life as the royal guests from the surrounding countries gathered for such a joyous occasion. And the castle staffs were scurrying about finishing the final preparations for the ceremony.

Out of all this hustle and bustle, one lonely figure was up in one of the rooms looking out a window to the horizon trying to spot a familiar carriage. With a sigh the Fugaku left the window he had been staring out of for most of the morning and made his way to a familiar area of the house. He had promised his father he would visit his fiancé and escort her to meet those arriving at the castle entrance. He was hoping to see Minato's carriage before he had to do this but he had yet to arrive and the hour was now drawing noon and he had an obligation to fulfill.

So with a heavy heart he made his way to his fiancés chambers and lightly knocked on the door. Without warning the door was thrown open and a very excited looking Mikoto was seen almost jumping with anticipation. "Has he arrived yet?" she asked with wide eyes. Sighing Fugaku replied, "He has yet to arrive to my knowledge Mikoto." At his answer her countenance fell. She had so wanted to be the first to greet her fiancés lover. Having a partner as supportive as Mikoto was a blessing to Fugaku, but she sometimes became annoyed with her enthusiasm for it.

They made there way to the castle gates and it was there that they met various sorts of royals from the surrounding nations, it seemed that even those whose nations Fugaku had never heard of where there and attending the wedding. And it was not until late in the afternoon that the person he wished to see most had finally made his appearance.

A familiar carriage was seen in the distance making its way toward the castle and at the sight of it Fugaku stood up a little bit straighter. And at feeling his reaction Mikoto turned her head to see where her fiancé was looking and she saw a great blue carriage make its way to the courtyard. With a gentle whisper Mikoto asked "Is that him Fugaku?" At a loss for words he managed only to nod in response. For this was to be the first time in two years that he would see the person that he given his heart to.

When the carriage finally arrived and the doorman opened the door two tall blonde figures could be seen emerging from the inside. One had the look of authority and the other a look of uncertainty as they glanced around. And for what seemed like an eternity blue eyes locked with black. And all the world seemed to still. That is until a very feminine voice called out "You must be Minato Namikaze! I have heard so much about you!" A very excited Mikoto said to a blonde who was shocked out of his trancelike state. At this exclamation Fugaku cleared his throat and greeted both the King and Prince of the Whirlpool country.

Having finally met the man she had so desired to meet Mikoto suggested that Fugaku take the Prince for a tour of the grounds while she continued to greet the coming guest; that is if it was agreeable with him. And with that the Crown Prince of Fire and the Crown Prince of Whirlpool set off on a walk around the grounds.

The set off in an awkward silence as they continued around the castle fields, toward a great oak tree and the setting sun. They spoke little for there was no need to speak. That is until Minato felt he could take the silence no more and disrupted the silence. "You seem very happy with you fiancé Fuu. She seems to be a very nice woman." Upon hearing his old nickname, Fugaku felt a pang at his heart. "Yes she is a very nice woman. She particularly wanted to meet you." Fugaku said. At his answer Minato walked and looked away leaning against the great tree. When first arriving he had first set his eyes on the woman standing at Fugaku's side and felt pain at his heart. He felt that being a man he could not compete with such a radiant woman and that she had surely captured his loves heart.

Walking toward Minato, Fugaku stood some distance away as if Minato was an animal that could be frightened away at a sudden movement. As he stood there Minato spoke. "Tell me something Fuu" the blonde haired man said as his gazed never shifted from the setting sun. "What is it that you wish to know?" Fugaku replied. "I want to know…did you…did you ever love me as much as you love her?" A long silence passed through them as the dark haired man raised his hand to cup the face of his forlorn looking companion who would still not meet his gaze. "No" he said. And Minato swiftly turned his head to meet a pair of shining dark eyes. Eyes that usually showed no emotion but were now filled with so many unspeakable things. Eyes locked together, he continued. "No" he said once more. "I could never love her as much as I love you, for I have never stopped loving you, and not a day goes by that I don't think of you and your beautiful blue eyes. You are the only one my heart belongs to. And only you hold the key to my love." Without giving Minato a chance to respond, Fugaku leaned forward and captured the lips of the man whom he had given his heart to; the man he was forbidden to love; the man, who, he feared, would be forever out of his reach.

And there they sat under the great oak tree, together under the setting sun, spending their final hours together for the next day one of them was to be married and not see each other again until many years later, when fate would give them another chance, and perhaps they could finally be together.

* * *

><p>Never fear! For it is not over! This story is an intro to two others that I am currently in the process of writing. Though the other stories will features different pairings and be multi-chapter. Not to give any spoilers or anything but the main pairings for the other stories are KisamexItachi for one story and SasukexNaruto for the other one. And I'll even give the names out for them too. The KisaIta story is called "Wherever I find Love" and the SasuNaru story is called "Intertwined"<p>

And don't worry Fugaku and Minato's story is not over yet. Just keep an eye out for the other stories if you want to know what happens.

Oh and one more thing. Don't you just love Mikoto? She's such a yaoi fangirl XD

And please review and tell me what you think. Reviews always make me happy^^


End file.
